Part-Timer Girl's Problem with A Nocturnal Creature
by Yandere Heart
Summary: Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa dengan banyak pekerjaan part time yang ditanganinya. Hidupnya yang sepenuhnya didedikasikan untuk belajar dan bekerja tidak akan terlalu menarik untuk gadis seusianya. Namun ini akan menjadi menarik sejak ia mendapatkan sebuah paket misterius di tengah malam.


**Part-timer Girl's Problem with a Nocturnal Creature**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

warning: AU, possibly OOC, ada OC dikit

Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa dengan banyak pekerjaan part time yang ditanganinya. Hidupnya yang sepenuhnya didedikasikan untuk belajar dan bekerja tidak akan terlalu menarik untuk gadis seusianya. Namun ini akan menjadi menarik sejak ia mendapatkan sebuah paket misterius di tengah malam.

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Pengiriman paket malam hari<p>

.

.

.

Nama?

Haruno Sakura

Usia?

18 tahun

Pekerjaan?

Mahasiswa, Shopkeeper, loper koran, pelayan kafe, editor majalah, cleaning service, ilustrator

Motto hidup: Bekerja keras

.

.

.

.

Hei, kau pernah dengar tentang Napoleon Bonaparte? Itu loh komandan perang dari perancis yang berhasil menaklukan seluruh daratan Eropa. Dia orang yang sangat hebat jika kau tanya pendapatku. Sesosok yang cerdas, pekerja keras, pantang menyerah dan sangat menghargai waktu. Konon katanya ia hanya tidur antara dua sampai tiga jam per hari sepanjang hidupnya. Aku menggemari pak Napoleon yang seperti itu, mengagumi sifat pekerja kerasnya dan kecerdasannya. Wataknya yang demikian karena sejarah hidupnya di masa silam yang tidak bisa dibilang berat tapi... SANGAT BERAT! Tempaan – tempaan itu telah membentuk pribadinya yang kuat

Kupikir aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi seperti bapak itu.

* * *

><p>Senin, 4 November 2014 pukul 7.50, pagi yang basah karena gerimis. Gadis berambut pendek merah muda lembut itu mengancingkan erat jas hujannya dan membuka payung hitamnya kemudian segera berlari di sepanjang trotoar menuju kampusnya. Cukup beruntung baginya karena jarak dari apartemennya dengan kampus hanya 5 km, ia bisa membuat peerjalanannya hanya dalam 10 menit.<p>

Pukul 7.59, ia tiba di lobi gedung fakultasnya. Lebih awal lima menit dari perkiraannya. Segera ia lepas jas hujan dan ditutup payungnya dan berjalan (kali ini tidak berlari) menuju ruang kelas.

"Osu, Sakura-chan!" sapa seorang temannya saat berpapasan di koridor

"Ohayou, Omoi-san!"

Pukul 12.30 kuliah Sakura pada hari itu berakhir, hari Senin adalah hari pembantaian baginya karena jadwal kuliah yang paling padat dari hari biasa sehingga jika seharusnya sebelum siang ia kerja paruh waktu di toko kain ada waktu istirahat sebentar, tapi karena ia baru selesai tepat 12.30 sementara shift-nya mulai setengah jam lagi maka ia benar – benar harus berlari lagi menuju stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke kota tetangga, di toko kain yang ada di sana.

"Konnichiwa, Haruno-san! Sapa ibu tua pemilik toko kain

"Konnichiwa, Chiyo-san."

Pukul 13.00, tepat pada waktunya Sakura datang. Chiyo-san mengembangkan senyum hangatnya kepada pegawai semata wayangnya itu. Gadis itu tidak pernah sama sekali terlambat datang selalu dan kinerjanya sangat baik dan cekatan sehingga Chiyo-san menaruh kepercayaan besar padanya, Beliau sangat suka melihat anak muda cantik yang rajin begitu namun di sisi lain ibu berusia diujung enam puluh yang sudah tidak punya anak lagi itu merasa iba karena biar bagaimanapun gadis seusianya seharusnya tidak terlihat dengan wajah sembab berkeringat sembab mencari uang susah payah ke berbagai tempat. Chiyo-san melihat anak muda pada umumnya seharusnya sering berjalan – jalan, bermain bersama teman sebayanya, dan mencari pacar. Tetapi wajah anak itu tegas menunjukkan ia tidak mau dikasihani siapapun. Ini adalah jalannya sendiri dan tidak mengizinkan orang lain untuk mengganggu-gugat.

Pukul 17.00 Sakura membantu Chiyo-san menutup tokonya karena sudah petang kemudian ia bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya yang berikutnya yang berada di tiga blok dari toko kain, itu adalah sebuah cafe latte.

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan! Semangat ya!" ujar teman kerjanya di kafe itu yang ia gantikan shift-nya.

Sakura cepat – cepat mengganti kaus panjangnya dengan kemeja pendek seragam pelayan yang berlengan pendek dan celana levisnya dengan rok merah tinggi di atas lutut.

"satu parfait dan vanilla latte akan segera datang." Ujar Sakura ramah kepada pelanggan yang selesai memesan.

Sakura bekerja selama tiga jam di kafe latte yang bernama Noir Latte itu. Toleransi dari manajernya mengingat bahwa ia seorang mahasiswa. Tetapi menurut Kakuzu, Sakura adalah pegawai yang pantas untuk dipertahankan karena totalitasnya dalam bekerja. Ia sangat rapi dan gesit. Lalu keramahannya juga membuat banyak pelanggan tertarik kepadanya dan tak jarang ada yang berbuat iseng. Namun tentu saja Kakuzu tidak diam melainkan melindungi pegawai berharganya itu.

"Otsukaresandeshita, Haruno-chan!" ujar manajer Kakuzu kepada Sakura setelah membantunya bersih – bersih kafe. Pegawai lain sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Padahal kini jam dinding sudah menunjuk pada pukul 22.30 malam namun Sakura nekat membantu karena modus ingin mendapat insentif tambahan. Bulan ini televisi di apartemennya sedang rusak dan butuh direparasi.

"Ini sudah sangat larut, apa sebaiknya kamu kuantar pulang?" tawar Kakuzu

"Tidak, terima kasih tenchou... lagi pula saya membawa ini..." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah stunt gun dari ranselnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kamu itu kan perempuan! Berbahaya di luar sana sendirian."

P-PE-PEREMPUAN?

Sakura melayangkan tumitnya ke samping kepala manajernya namun beruntung Kakuzu cepat merunduk meskipun topi bowlernya tersabet dan jatuh

"Aku tidak apa – apa manajer!" Sakura tersenyum bengis.

"Yah... mungkin akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Kakuzu gentar.

22.35, Sakura mengejar kereta malam terakhir menuju kota asalnya dan berhasil. Pelan – pelan ia tengiang – ngiang mengenai perkataan manajer Kakuzu yang tadi. BAHAYA BUAT PEREMPUAN!

Sakura menyimpan sebuah stunt gun dan sebenarnya sebilah pisau buah di saku jas panjangnya. Ia simpan di saku yang ia mudah merogohnya dan tidak akan melukainya. Ia kuat seperti yang ia tahu, melawan lelaki iseng tengah malam begini mudah dengan karatenya dan senjata – senjatanya, tapi...

Itu kalau penjahatnya cuma satu atau dua, tapi kalau keroyokan gimana?

Sakura lupa memikirkan itu.

"Maaf nona, anda tahu jam berapa..."

"HEYAAAAAH!" Sakura menyerang bapak – bapak di sampingnya tanpa ampun dengan voltase tinggi. Beberapa penumpang di gerbong itu sontak menoleh terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura.

Tunggu, bukannya bapak ini tadi hanya bertanya tentang jam ya?

Sakura memandang iba kepada bapak tak bersalah yang sepertinya seorang pekerja kantor itu tergeletak pingsan di lantai.

"G-gomenasai, orang ini bilang ingin memperkosaku, aku jadi takut..." ucap Sakura setengah terisak. Penumpang lain tampak mafhum dengan kilah Sakura.

_Gomenasai... oji-san... _Sakura berucap pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu berlebihan

23.00, Sakura sudah berada tepat di pintu apartemennya dan sedang memilah – milah kuncinya.

"ara... Sakura-chan! Pulang larut lagi?" sapa nyonya Tsunade, nyonya pemilik apartemen bertingkat tiga ini.

"Hai, Konbanwa, nyonya Tsunade. Habis lembur"

"Kamu itu pulang sudah larut mana sendirian nggak ada yang mengantar, tidak takut kamu?"

"Tidak apa – apa nyonya, saya bawa senjata kok."

"Ya ya... tapi tetap saja berbahaya! Lain kali mintalah teman priamu mengantar atau manajermu saja! Kamu perempuan dan kumu pantas meminta untuk perlindungan."

P-PE-PEREMPUAN?

"Oi, kenapa wajahmu berurat menonjol begitu,hah?"

"I-ini, sebenarnya aku kebelet buang air..." ujar Sakura agak tercekat

"Ya, ya baiklah aku mengerti! Sana cepat!"

"Baik!"

Nyonya besar itu memutar tumitnya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan kegiatan mencari kunci dalam ranselnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu? Kukasih kau imbalan 100 yen!"

"Iya?" wajah Sakura langsung bersinar begitu mendengar kata imbalan.

"Begini, aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu pengiriman kulkas yang baru kubeli malam ini tapi sudah lewat dua jam dan aku mulai ngantuk. Jadi tolong gantikan aku menunggu ya!?"

"Dengan senang hati, nyonya!" Sakura membungkuk ala maid kerajaan.

"Nanti kalau barangnya sampai bawa ke kamarku ya! Ketuk saja pasti aku akan bangun. Kalau begitu konbanwa!"

"Oyasuminasai, nyonya Tsunade!" Sakura melambai girang.

"Oh ya, satu lagi... meskipun kamu kehilangan banyak waktu istirahat kamu tetap bersih – bersih apartemen ini besok pagi kan?" tanya nyonya Tsunade yang terakhir kalinya

"Tentu saja, nyonya."

23.10, Sakura masuk ke kamar dan buru – buru mengambil buku, folio beberapa lembar dan kotak alat tulis untuk ia bawa ke lobi apartemen yang ada di lantai satu tentu saja untuk menunaikan amanah dari nyonya Tsunade tadi sambil belajar.

* * *

><p>Aku Haruno Sakura, usia 18 tahun mahasiswa universitas umum Konoha. Sejauh ini beginilah kehidupanku... Aku selalu berangkat sekitar 10 menit sebelum kelas pertama di mulai sebelum itu aku selalu bangun pukul tiga pagi kemudian menyapu dan mengepel seluruh lantai apartemen, yah... ini juga salah satu kerja sambilanku menjadi cleaning service apartemen milik nyonya Tsunade sehingga aku dibebaskan dari biaya sewa, listrik, dan juga air. Separuh dari gaji itulah yang membayarnya. Dan sekali waktu nyonya Tsunade sering memberi tugas tambahan dan juga upah tambahan.<p>

Aku dapat menyelesaikannya dalam 2 jam kemudian aku beralih ke pekerjaan loper koran. Mengantar koran ke seluruh distrik Konoha dengan sepeda pinjaman dari pemasok. Dan aku bisa selesai pada sekitar pukul setengah delapan pagi dan akhirnya bersiap untuk kuliah. Itulah rutinitasku di pagi hari.

Setelah kuliah, tidak usah kujelaskan lagi karena sudah kuceritakan tadi bukan? Sesibuk itu aku namun tetap tidak kulewatkan waktu belajarku yaitu dua jam setelah pulang bekerja baru kemudian tidur.

Oh ya... kalau akhir pekan aku punya pekerjaan sambilan lainnya juga yaitu jadi editor majalah mingguan. Dan juga setiap pertengahan bulan aku bekerja untuk seorang penulis light novel membuatkannya gambar ilustrasi dengan bayaran yang cukup bagus.

Aku melakukan itu semua tanpa mengurangi sama sekali prestasiku di kampus dan kinerjaku, yah... puji Tuhan yang telah memberiku stamina banyak dan kemampuan menajemen waktu. Meskipun begitu menurut pandangan orang lain paling tidak sewajarnya mahasiswa hanya mengambil dua pekerjaan part-time dan gajinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk biaya hidup. Tapi sebenarnya tanggunganku tidak hanya itu... keluargaku di desa—aku menanggung kehidupan mereka juga, ibu dan dua adikku yang keduanya bersekolah di tingkat SMU. Karena ayahku sudah meninggal jadilah aku sebagai tulang punggung utama. Ibu yang tidak muda lagi tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya bekerja terlalu keras. Cukup baginya pekerjaannya sebagai petani bunga dan sisanya aku yang mencukupi.

Inilah hidupku, Haruno Sakura mahasiswa yatim yang ingin memperjuangkan nasib keluargaku. Tidak terlalu menarik dan bukan hidup yang diimpi-impikan gadis sebayaku tapi aku tidak akan mengeluh dan meminta kehidupan yang lain. Dengan kisah yang seperti ini sudah cukup. Aku bahagia mendedikasikan hidupku untuk masa depan keluarga yang kusayangi.

* * *

><p>"ding dong..." bel di ruang depan berbunyi. Itu mungkin si pengirim kulkas nyonya Tsunade.<p>

"Hai..." teriak Sakura kepada orang di luar itu

Di sana ada dua orang pengantar, seorang paman berbadan gempal dan berjanggut sementara yang satu tampak seperti anak muda berbadan tinggi kurus.

"Maaf sekali nona karena pengirimannya seterlambat ini. Apa di sini Kediaman nyonya Kato Tsunade?" tanya paman pengantar itu.

"Iya, saya Haruno Sakura disuruh mewakili beliau... saat ini nyonya Tsunade sedang tidur, apa ini kulkas yang dikirim?"

"Benar nona, mohon tanda tangan di sini." Si orang muda menyodorkan selembar kertas di papan klip dan pena untukku memberikan tanda tangan penerima

"Baiklah, bisa kami bawakan kotak ini masuk?" tawar mereka mulai mengambil kuda – kuda untuk mengangkat kulkas setinggi hampir dua meter di belakang mereka. Batin Sakura mungkin itu adalah kulkas dua pintu—bukan mungkin, tapi pasti! Tapi benda ini sangat tinggi dari yang dipikirkan Sakura, atau jangan – jangan ini kulkas tiga pintu?

"Tidak masalah, tuan – tuan..." Sakura mencegahnya dan langsung menaruh kardus besar di punggungnya.

"WHOOAAAA" mereka semua terlihat antara ngeri dan takjub dengan kekuatan seorang gadis kerempeng yang ternyata setara raksasa itu. Sakura tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Eh... kau yakin nona? Wah... tenagamu lumayan juga ya? Padahal kamu itu perempuan kan?"

"D-daijo bu, ojiiiii!"

BRUAKKKK!

Sakura menendang pintu keras – keras tanpa ampun kemudian segera naik ke atas. Sekian detik setelah itu baru Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah karena tega membanting pintu di depan bapak – bapak itu. Sakura memang sangat sensitif jika seseorang berkata kepadanya semacam, "Kau ini perempuan kan?" Sakura memang perempuan tulen tapi menurut pendapatnya frasa itu seperti ditujukan untuk meremehkan atau meragukan.

"saa... resume-ku sudah selesai semua, setelah mengantar benda ini aku punya waktu dua jam untuk tidur." Ujar Sakura lega. Ia berjalan cukup cepat di tangga yang berputar – putar menuju lantai tiga dengan beban yang ia gendong. Dan langkah yang kurang hati – hati itu membawanya pada petaka besar. Karena entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menggelincirkan pijakannya di sana

"HUWAAA...!" Sakura terjungkal ke belakang menabrak kotak besar yang sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu itu. Ia akan jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu—itu akan membuat kepalanya bocor dan lehernya patah jadi dua. Kerusakan yang sangat fatal namun ia berhasil menghindar dengan menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya. Skura terhindar dari kerusakan terparahnya namun tetap saja ia jatuh terjerembab di permukaan tangga dengan menelungkup.

Badannya semua sakit dan terutama untuk kedua tangan yang ia tumbalkan, mungkin patah kedua – duanya di pergelangan. Lalu di wajahnya... terasa berdenyut – denyut di area yang terantuk kayu tangga—pasti ada luka atau memar di situ dan juga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah amis. Sial! Umpatnya. Barangkali ini adalah karma baginya yang berlaku sombong dan tidak sopan kepada bapak – bapak pengirim tadi. Sebelumnya ia melukai seorang pria pekerja kantor di kereta dengan stunt gun voltase tinggi sekaligus memfitnah bahwa ingin memperkosa Sakura. Kemudian sebelumnya lagi ia juga sangat kurang ajar kepada manajer Kakuzu dengan menendangnya di kepala meskipun hanya menyerempet topinya... tunggu dulu... kenapa Sakura mengalami kilas balik begini? Seperti orang mau mati saja.

Meskipun lukanya cukup parah namun ia belum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan ini makin membuatnya kesakitan. Bukankah kalau ia pingsan saja akan lebih baik sehingga bisa menyingkirkan semua kesakitan ini? Lalu seseorang akan datang dan menolongnya.

Oh iya... ini tengah malam. Mana ada orang yang berkeliaran tengah malam begini kecuali orang yang tidur sambil berjalan? Sakura harus menolong dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit pelan – pelan kemudian menengok ke dasar tangga di mana kotak persegi panjang yang ia bawa tadi hancur dan isi kotak itu yang adalah sebuah peti kayu panjang tergeletak di luarnya, namun beruntung masih utuh.

.

.

.

Hah... PETI KAYU?

.

.

.

Sakura terperanjat luar biasa dan bergerak mendekati benda asing itu yang sebelumnya ia kira sebuah kulkas dua pintu. Peti itu sedikit terbuka pada sisi terluasnya dan Sakura pelan mencoba menggesernya.

Sungguh mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan jeritan sopran sekeras – kerasnya namun ia membekap mulutnya sendiri kuat - kuat untuk tidak melakukannya. Keringat di dahinya dingin bercucuran bercampur dengan darahnya. Ia beringsut pelan menjauh dengan gemetar.

Di dalamnya ada mayat berkulit gosong dan kering tanpa daging terbaring. Sepertinya mayat yang diawetkan lama sekali. Tapi tidak mengeluarkan bau sama sekali. Aneh...

.

.

.

Dan kedua mata cekung itu tiba – tiba terbelalak

.

.

.

"HUWAAAA... JJENGLOOOOOOOTTTT!"

.

.

.

_Bersambungg..._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

A/N: Mohon review dan feedback-nya minna-san... jujur ini fanfic ngegalauin banget dari segi judulnya yang panjang dan nggak menarik, summarinya kurang greget, dan alur ceritanya yang membosankan... padahal gambaran di otak, konsepnya udah epic tapi giliran ditulis jadinya... tak tahulah... mungkin... kemampuanku menulis luntur karena lama hiatsu...

Soal Napoleon itu, jujur aku kurang tahu. Itu aja sumber informasinya dari ibuku yang katanya Cuma tidur antara dua – tiga jam. Apa deskripsinya aneh?

Dan lagi, maaf kalau berantakan. Ini bikin pas selama UAS-ku masih berlangsung (bukannya belajar lu?) aku melakukan tindakan yang absurd lagi... huhuhu...


End file.
